


aubade

by Alitheia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, agaknya ini hurt without comfort, tapi hint ke hepi ending kok (mungkin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: Ia membiarkan perasaannya tak bernama, sama seperti dirinya yang adalah mata-mata.(Sebab emosi bukanlah beban yang mereka bawa, dalam dada yang seharusnya tidak lagi memiliki hati.)





	aubade

**Author's Note:**

> ini sebenernya draft dari beberapa bulan lalu, cuma sempet ilang sebagian pas laptop rusak, so yeah, baru ini dilanjut lagi _(:'3
> 
> _**aubade** (n.) 1. dawn serenade; 2. a poem or song of lovers parting at dawn_

Hatano mengingat malam itu seperti pecahan sebuah mosaik; acak, dan tumpah ruah dalam warna.

Alunan musik mendenting, mengentak, menggema, meleleh masuk ke dalam pendengarannya nyaris seperti sesuatu yang bisa ia gapai, namun tak pernah tersentuh. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana mereka berakhir atau bermula, semuanya lewat begitu saja seperti potongan film yang saling bertumpukan—ia seharusnya tidak minum sebanyak itu, tapi susah memang menolak tantangan (Kaminaga sial)—sebelum akhirnya tersapu bersih layaknya air cuci dibuang ke selokan.

Namun ada hal-hal menempel di kepalanya bagai noda nakal, meresapi kesadarannya hingga berhari-hari (dan berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun).

*

Ada yang indah dari cara matahari tenggelam di balik kosen jendela ketika mereka beranjak keluar.

Para mata-mata itu turun ke jalan untuk mengejar trem, melompat dengan sebuah pijakan mulus dan satu tarikan napas. Miyoshi jadi yang pertama kali naik, ringan dan lincah menyaingi kucing. Ia terlihat bersemangat menyambut petang, mungkin karena ini akan jadi malam terakhirnya membuang-buang waktu serta uang bersama yang lain, mungkin karena hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum misi mengirimnya ke belahan bumi yang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kaminaga berceloteh seperti radio rusak, sumbang dan tanpa henti, mengomentari setiap penumpang di gerbong itu dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia sedang berlatih meskipun lafalannya sudah sempurna, dan ia tetap bicara meski hanya Amari yang cukup sopan juga kurang kerjaan untuk menanggapi.

Ada wajah-wajah yang hilang dari grup mereka—yang sudah dikirim untuk misi, yang mundur lebih dulu lalu menghilangkan diri—Hatano menghitung dan menghitung, detikan jam bergulir lebih dekat menuju tengah malam.

*

Senyum Jitsui tipis, sulit diartikan, dan terlihat tanpa dosa. Kalau bukan karena setelan berjahit khusus yang membungkus tubuhnya, mungkin ia akan disangka anak sekolah di bawah umur yang diseret paman-pamannya main ke bar. Tapi Hatano tahu itu tidak benar, dan ini _Jitsui_ , yang menyilangkan kaki dengan santai dan mengangkat gelasnya penuh percaya diri. Seberapa pun malam itu berakhir dalam memori yang acak dan terserak, imaji Jitsui yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri.

Hatano tahu juga bahwa keputusannya untuk duduk di sebelah lelaki itu adalah kesalahan, menaikkan gelasnya sendiri dan meminta _toast_ adalah kebodohan, dan apa yang tidak ia sadari atau tidak sadari dari malam itu akan menuntunnya pada penyesalan.

Gelas beradu dalam denting nyaring, dan Hatano membuka mulut untuk bertanya, setengah meledek, setengah penasaran, “Menikmati momennya?”

Garis bibirnya melebar, alis terangkat sedikit. Jitsui menyesap seteguk sebelum memberi tanda dengan tolehan kepala. “Aku tahu siapa yang lebih menikmati semua ini dari kita semua.”

Hatano tidak perlu mengikuti arah pandangannya untuk tahu apa sedang dibicarakan. Di ujung mata ia bisa melihat punggung Kaminaga, dengan cengiran yang—meski tidak dihadapkan pada mereka—pasti ada di baliknya, selagi ia berusaha menghela Miyoshi ke lantai dansa—“Ayolah, ini disebut _swing_ kan bukan tanpa alasan”—dan pada saat itu pun Hatano pasti sudah lebih mabuk dari yang ia kira karena ia pikir, ia melihat Miyoshi berayun turun dari kursinya dan menyambut uluran tangan si mata-mata yang satunya.

Tidak, bukan hanya mabuk, mungkin sudah tahap mimpi, karena Jitsui juga menyentuh sikunya dengan ujung jari dan bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke satu sisi, “Mau coba mengalahkan mereka di lagu yang ini?”

“Miyoshi kan juaranya kelas dansa,” ia ingat dirinya berdecak, tapi toh ditautnya juga mereka di jemari, “mencoba bakal jadi sia-sia lho, Jitsui.”

“Tidak, kalau Hatano-san menghendaki.”

“Maksudnya?”

Bibir pasangan dansanya bergerak, tapi ia tidak bisa menangkap kata. Di telinganya hanya ada suara trompet, _double bass_ , serta malam yang merua.

*

Mata-mata harusnya menangkap dan mengingat semua, tapi momen itu segemerlap serta serapuh kaca, dan Hatano tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya bersama gelas-gelas yang isinya ia minum hingga tak tersisa.

Ingatannya berubah jadi serpihan, tapi ada beberapa hal yang menetap, seakan diukir ke dasar memorinya, atau seperti luka gores dari pecahan mozaik yang membekas selamanya.

Alkoholnya membakar, seperti napas Jitsui ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

*

Pagi menjelang, dan dalam gelapnya ruangan tangan mereka saling mencari. Kepalanya berdenyut seakan ada yang menjadikannya pengganti drum, ia tidak bisa benar-benar melihat dan segalanya masih setengah berputar, tapi di antara itu semua ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik pada Jitsui, “Kau bakal pergi.”

“Kita semua akan pergi.”

“Yuuki-san sudah memberi kalian misi—kau, Miyoshi, bahkan si Kaminaga itu—aku merasa tertinggal sendiri.”

“Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan rencana lain buat Hatano-san.”

“Menurutmu begitu? Tapi toh aku lebih suka ikut denganmu.”

“Oh?” Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyembunyikan nada terhiburnya. “Tapi aku pun lebih suka pergi sendiri, lho. Lebih baik pergi ke medan perang sendirian daripada bersama orang tersayang, Hatano-san.”

 _Orang tersayang_ , ia membeo dalam kebisuan. Ketika Hatano menemukan suaranya kembali, yang keluar hanyalah pertanyaan satu kata, “Kenapa?”

“Karena kala fajar kita pergi bersama-sama, tapi begitu petang apa kita juga pulang bersama-sama?”

“Kau kebanyakan baca buku puisi, Jitsui.”

“Dan Hatano-san terlalu banyak minum.”

“Secara teknis, kau juga tidak pergi ke medan perang.”

“Tidurlah sebelum Hatano-san sakit kepala.”

Hatano ingin protes dengan memberitahu kalau kepalanya memang sudah nyeri, tapi Jitsui membungkam apa pun yang belum sempat terlontar dengan satu kecupan di dahi.

*

Ada yang sedih dari cara matahari menyapa di balik kosen jendela ketika pagi tiba.

Mungkin karena ia terbangun dalam sepi, berguling ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong mencari sisa-sisa afeksi, mungkin karena ia berharap gambar dan suara dan warna yang tertinggal dalam memori bukanlah sekadar ilusi. Ditatapnya langit-langit sementara pikirannya berlari, biarpun pada akhirnya ia membiarkan perasaannya tak bernama, sama seperti dirinya yang adalah mata-mata, sebab emosi bukanlah beban yang mereka bawa, dalam dada yang seharusnya tidak lagi memiliki hati.

Tapi sulit untuk lupa, meski ingatannya acak dan keruh, sulit untuk lupa bagaimana tangan mereka saling menjalin, atau bagaimana tubuh mereka berputar dalam ayunan musik, atau bagaimana Jitsui mengucap nama (palsunya) ketika mereka tersembunyi dari riuh rendah lantai dansa dan yang ada hanyalah nyanyian mereka berdua.

Hatano mengingat hari Jitsui pergi seperti pecahan sebuah mosaik yang bergambar fajar serta sudut-sudut kosong dalam ruangan, yang ia berusaha susun lagi sementara benaknya setengah mati mengartikan potongan-potongan yang berserakan.

Mungkin, suatu hari, Jitsui akan melengkapi bagian yang hilang kalau ia kembali.


End file.
